


Dirtside

by Irusu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Gen, Power Armor, environment design, what on earth is she carrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: Prompts included women with big guns in fancy armor, or an exoplanetary landscape. Why not both?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pantsoffdanceoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantsoffdanceoff/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, not the most alien of landscapes, but I was attempting photobashing to design an environment. And unnecessary boobplates on the armor mostly to show she's actually female, because I couldn't justify the other traditional female signifier of having a braid hanging over her shoulder outside the armor.


End file.
